


When the (East) Wind Blows

by SN_Blaugrana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SN_Blaugrana/pseuds/SN_Blaugrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小心翼翼。这正是我们傻站在那儿，说不出一句话时，他眼里的神情。如此小心翼翼。毕竟我们向来极少讨论对彼此的感觉，何必现在改变呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the (East) Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/gifts), [plus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the (East) Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139211) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



> 作者：  
> 抱歉，我百感交集。感谢BettySwallocks在我发出这篇文前进行校对。这篇文是在一小时内完成的。通常我把文贴出来之前会憋上几周，这篇例外。

小心翼翼。这正是我们傻站在那儿，说不出一句话时，他眼里的神情。如此小心翼翼。毕竟我们向来极少讨论对彼此的感觉，何必现在改变呢？

话就在嘴边。我对他的感觉，一直以来便是如此。只是现在更清晰了，我突然有了能描述它的语言。我爱他。我一直爱着他，我最好的朋友，我唯一的朋友。没什么新鲜的，只是过去六个月成了一次漫长而折磨的练习，练习克制自己想要更多的渴望。想要了解他，方方面面。现在？好吧，现在永远不可能了，我只能归咎于自己。

John没有刮胡子，没有好好睡觉。他保持警觉，仍然在生我的气，同时又因Magnussen幽灵一般的头脑不再缠绕着他的宝贝Mary而感到宽慰。我大大失算了。Magnussen的记忆宫殿远比我的宽阔。我会彻底重建我的记忆宫殿，加固壁垒。我们总在构建和重建，John和我，以各自的方式。现在看着他，我可以看出他做了什么。他的心，往时高高扬起如同深红旗帜，而今紧紧锁入钢铁铸就的保险库。

John忠贞不渝，我会这样评价他。我不怪他原谅她。毕竟，我让他以为我死了，而他原谅了我。我不可能给他一个孩子。尽管偶尔需要他那怪异的家长式监护，我却从不能全然放开自己，完完全全依赖他，如婴儿依赖父亲。John喜欢感觉被需要，John需要感受到被爱。然而现在，此时此刻，John感觉…什么都没有，空无一物。

我感觉到他们落在我背上的目光，Mary的和我哥哥的。Mycroft知道，一直知道，说不定知道得比我还早，可能在他第一次见到John的那个晚上就知道了。他在假笑，或者，更讨厌的，在皱眉，像他知道事情不会有结果时一样。你弄得一团糟，Sherlock，看看爱都给你带来些什么：你深爱的男人的安危，他那在你胸口开了一个大洞的妻子，以及眼前你不可避免的死亡。

我需要的仅仅是张开嘴（通常不是问题）让话语流淌而出，但我不能。他那样看着我，Mary站在那里，还有我哥哥。我本该在我确定了的那晚告诉他，我们在伦斯特花园(Leinster Gardens)见面时。他对我大为光火，拒绝相信我说的，关于那个我让他娶为妻的女人的事。但是，他相信我，上帝才知道为什么。他颓然靠向水泥墙面。墙面冰冷，他也通体冰冷，我痛苦不堪。而在那点狭小的空间里，我本应该告诉他的。

我本该在我回来那天晚上告诉他。那晚我走进地标酒店(Landmark Hotel)的餐厅，看到他蓄着可恶的胡子，正打算求婚。我相当确定那时我就知道了，知道我爱他，知道我想要他，不只是他的陪伴。单身之夜是一场灾难。我只记得想融进他臂弯，想给他一个取消婚礼的理由。我可能还想过“不小心”给Mary发一条短信，说221B出现紧急状况急需她的帮助。糟了，我可能还说了不该说的话，我不记得了。我们在不怎么舒服的环境下共度那个夜晚，John和我。我的那些监视行为不过是蹩脚的伎俩，想和他呆在一起久一些，只有我们，停不下来的咖啡和肾上腺素，以及，我们独有的方式的，爱。

取而代之，我说出我的全名。从来没有人叫我“William”，可现在John知道它这回事似乎变得意义非凡，甚至生死攸关。他永远不会尝到我唇舌的味道，永远不会了，但是他有那六个音节，他能够拥有的最大一部分的我。我感到无比讽刺，他知道我的名字，却不知道他妻子的。

John说游戏结束了。不，并没有。游戏继续，游戏永远继续。Mary身上仍有秘密，但即使这样，我也无法让自己厌恶她。Magnussen说她做过残暴的事，我并不怀疑。她杀过人。她还杀了我，那么一两秒钟。不过我有什么资格说这些，我做了一模一样的事。

我曾许下誓言。那大概是我做过的唯一一件无私的事。好吧，不止一件。整件事，枪杀一个手无寸铁但令人恐惧的男人，被迫接受一项极可能宣告我死期将近的任务，以代替入狱的判决。那么，两件无私的事。为了John，我爱的人。我曾许下誓言，我会守护它。那些话，那些我极度渴望说出口的话，将不得不留着陪我。当东风席卷而来之时，陪我度过寒冷的夜晚。东风因我而来，我配不上这个人，我最忠实的同伴，穿糟糕毛衣的人，说烂俗笑话的人，我的指南针，我的利剑，我的坚盾，我的心。

我相信，假以时日，他会原谅我揭露Mary的事，原谅我让他为我哀悼整整两年。当时我不知道那对他会有多大的影响，我真的不知道。如今我懂了。

没有什么可说的，除了最浅白的话。那句话没有出口。幽默替代了情感；他笑了，糟糕的伪装出来的表情。比起胡子，它更让我痛恨。不，John的孩子不会以我的名字命名。噢太可笑了，我才不关心一个尚未出生的婴儿的名字。我只想走近他拥他入怀，抱紧他，直到他在我怀里慢慢放松，告诉我我有多可恶，然后回应我的拥抱。可她会看到。她可能已经知道了，或许他们还讨论过。而John？他太过愤怒。保险库永远紧锁，它的密码连我也难以破解。防卫十分令人印象深刻，真的。我早该明白。

话语终未出口。我不会这么做，以告白作结。我不会对John Watson这么做，不是现在，我们在一起的最后时刻。为了他。按他的方式来。向来如此。

那么，致那些最好的时光吧。致伦敦的沙砾，致雨中的欢笑，致油腻腻的薯条，致鸡毛蒜皮的争吵，致脏乱不堪的浴室，致不合时宜的笑声，致羊毛大衣和血和茶。致友情。致爱。

他盯着我摘了手套的手。有一瞬间我在想，他是会回绝这微不足道的接触，还是打算走向前拥抱我？要么现在，要么永远不能，John…

他握住我的手，没有驻留。像我们第一次在贝克街门前见面一样，他的小一圈的手完美嵌入我的。你好。再见。

这是我第二次向John Watson道别。这种告别，一生一次也已经足够了。

飞机上，Mycroft的手下坚持让我系安全带。毫无意义。我的人生明摆在那儿，John握着Mary的手仿佛她才是需要安慰的人。

起飞。飞机爬升。小小的舷窗望去，Mary的大衣像一滴血迹。我看着他们渐渐渺小。我不会允许自己哭泣。我的眼底发疼，John触碰过的手指一片冰凉。握手道别，好像我只是个即将离开的同事。

也许，十来年后，他会跟他女儿说起他曾共事过的一个疯子，在他单身的日子里。我希望他带着合适的微笑，就像我表现良好时他的微笑那样。我希望他教他的女儿去观察，而不仅仅是去看。

东风来袭，这里冰冷刺骨。我想我再也感受不到温暖了。

我闭上双眼。

走廊那头，一声犬吠传来。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> 机场告别是S3中我每看必落泪的片段。在plus的书签里看到这篇，又被狠狠补上几刀。虽然时间隔得有点久，还是想翻出来，翻完居然感觉多多少被治愈了一些。没有beta，一切错误、处理不当、不通顺等等都是我的错……


End file.
